Impossible
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Desmond is frustrated with a situation that he calls 'impossible,' Amber challenges him to change his perspective.


Impossible

Summary: When Desmond is frustrated with a situation that he calls 'impossible,' Amber challenges him to change his perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Well, here's another Desmond and Amber bonding story! :) This one's more on the lighthearted and funny side, so I hope you all enjoy. (Warning: short and fluffy alert! :D)

*Story*

"Argh!"

Amber blinked as she watched Desmond slam his book shut, toss it off the edge of the dining table where they were working, and then lower his head to the table in frustration. "…Are you finished?" she asked sarcastically as the fair-haired boy whined. "Desmond, I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but 'argh' is _not_ going to help get our project done any faster."

"But Amber," he sighed as he lifted his head from the table. "I…I don't understand this project." He noticed the surprised look on his friend's face and grimaced. "I know! Projects are my forte! But ever since Mr. P gave us these new scenarios, I'm just lost. Sofia tried to help me when we first started, and I know I have a bit of a control issue when it comes to academics—"

"You? _No_." She grinned after teasing him, noticing the look of frustration on the boy's face.

"…But honestly, I'm worried about this school year. Give me a gardening task—a typical, magical, enchanted gardening task—and I can ace it. Give me a quiz about royal history, and I'll finish before anyone in the class. But give me _this_?" He held up the discarded assignment from his scattered books and made a face. "Something intangible and hypothetical? Something not grounded in at least a smidgen of reality? Yeah, I'm lost. This is impossible!"

Amber shook her head as her friend lowered his own head to the table again. "Oh, Desmond… You're hopeless sometimes." She giggled as he looked pitifully up at her. "Desmond, you're a bright student. You're amazingly talented and intelligent, and no one finds fault with that. But something you have an issue with is letting go of things you can't control. You even said it yourself." She grabbed the paper from his hands and held it to the side so that they could both read it. "Look. Even though it's a hypothetical situation, approach it scientifically."

The boy gazed at his friend unblinkingly. "I still don't get it."

The princess sighed and dropped the paper to the table before grabbing his hand.

That got his attention. Desmond blushed a little bit, uncertain of what she was doing. "A-Amber?"

"I want to show you something." She helped him up from his chair and pulled him along, heading in the direction of the observatory. As they walked, she asked him, "Do you ever stop to think how strange yet wonderful our world is?"

He blinked as she continued leading him along. "I don't follow."

"Think about it, Desmond. Magic is _normal_ here. The world is full of colors that are simply too beautiful to fully comprehend. The sky? It's my favorite part—especially at nighttime." As she and Desmond arrived at the observatory, she gestured toward the night sky, littered with the usual plethora of both bright and dim stars. "All those things I told you, Desmond? They're impossible, according to our standards…but they still exist. Magic still happens. Colors still shine against the sun. The stars still twinkle at night." She released his hand and smiled at him. "Maybe the impossible is the best part of our world."

"So, what you're saying is…?" Desmond had a feeling he knew where the princess was going with her discussion, but he desperately needed to hear the words from _her_. For some reason, Amber's method of reassurance just made him feel better.

"You can do _anything_ ," Amber told him, grabbing his hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. She smiled in amusement when she saw his cheeks tinged light pink and rolled her eyes playfully. "If you set your mind to it, even the impossible can become possible. You know that as well as I do. I don't know why you need me to tell you that."

"Because it sounds better coming from you," he admitted without thinking before stuttering a few times and attempting to edit his response when he saw her stance become a bit shier. "I—I mean… You just have such an eloquent way of putting things, I guess. And…aside from Sofia, you're the only one who tries to instill me with confidence and assure me that I'm on the right path, even when I don't believe it myself. And that means a lot to me, Amber…"

The blonde girl considered her friends words before letting go of the boy's hands. She mentally noted his disappointed look before smiling and hugging him.

"Uh…Amber?" Not that he was complaining, because he certainly didn't mind receiving a hug from the outspoken girl, but he was baffled as to her reaction. He hesitantly reached up and slowly returned her hug.

"Consider this hug your encouragement. Anytime you feel like you can't do something, or if you feel like something is _impossible_ , just remember this." She released him and grinned cheekily. "You got a hug from Princess Amber of Enchancia, your own personal voice of reason. And I don't just hand out hugs to anyone, Desmond." She then nudged him playfully, making him chuckle nervously. "Feel better now? Think you're ready to tackle our project?"

"I…" He nodded, a look of determination crossing his face. "I think so! Yeah! Let's do it!"

She laughed. "Tone it down a bit, Desmond. There's enthusiasm, and then there's overdoing it just a tad."

Desmond laughed with a sheepish grin. "R-Right."

The end


End file.
